Sleeping Beauty
by mewhunter9
Summary: Everyone is packed, ready, and about to leave when Chase realizes they're one person less. Though, she refuses to wake up, and desperate times call for almost - desperate measures.


**_AN - The OC presented in this one - shot belongs to the lovely Mardigraskit. _**

* * *

_"It's too early!"_

Chase cast a glance over his shoulder at the complaining brunet. Rolling his eye, he dropped his sleeping bag into its case, huffing. He could see a white cloud of his breath as it flew out in front of him, dissolving into invisible particles.

"Bren, that and '_it's so cold!' _are all we've heard since we woke you up," Jinja growled, "and I'm about to knock you back out."

Dax snorted, passing Chase's line of vision as he crossed the clearing. Beyal was having difficulties buckling the sides of his sleeping bag, a problem which the Lowlander solved with a flick of his wrist.

"Everyone almost ready?" Chase called, heaving the bag that held his supplies onto his shoulders, "My dad is expecting to meet us near the town anytime now, and we _kind of_ slept in late."

Jinja rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because of you. Only Chase Suno could sleep through the Core Tablet's alarm which was right next to his ear."

The address male ignored her comment, not wanting to spark an argument as they were all tired. His eyes traveled around the makeshift camping area. Jinja was sitting on top of her bag, arms crossed as she followed his gaze. He could see the bags under her eyes from here. Bren was hunched over his precious Core Tablet, the case of his valuables serving as an armrest. Beyal was attempting to have his bag in a similar fashion to Chase's, where it rested on his back, though almost fell forward. Dax saved him from landing on his own bag, which had unrecognizable objects peaking through the top.

Everyone seemed packed and ready to leave. Except...

"Where's Caroline?"

Four pairs of eyes locked onto him at his question. They then pointed in another similar direction, as if they were hiding something. That was until Chase saw what they were gazing at.

A blue bundle near the edge of the clearing had their attention. He would have thought it to be just that if he didn't see the blonde hair, which he bet could reach a mile, flowing from the opening.

He sighed, laying his bag down. He kept his footsteps quiet as he crept toward her, crouching down behind her. Now, he could make out her face, which was half - buried inside of the sleeping bag. Her eyes were closed, a surprising sight as she had been able to sleep through Bren's complaining and the other noises they had caused.

"Caroline," Chase's voice was just above a whisper, his hand brushing what he guessed was her shoulder, "Wake up, we need to go."

No reply. So, she was going to play it the hard way.

The boy with midnight - colored hair changed sides so that he was on his knees in front of the sleeping female. He unzipped the bag slightly, pulling the now - freed flap up. He reached in to grasp her arm, rocking her body.

Chase called her name once more and finally received a response. Caroline groaned, hiding her face in the densest part of cloth that was supposed to be a pillow. He huffed as she still didn't wake up.

"Caroline, we all are sleep deprived, but you need to get up. You can sleep again when we get to my dad's train, but we have to get there first."

Chase never thought he would see such an angry glare from a half - lidded, emerald eye, the only one he could see from the way her face was buried. He couldn't help his grin, which was lost to the blonde as she closed her eye again.

"Rapunzel," He decided to see if the nickname he had given Caroline would work. It was fitting, with the blonde hair that went to her waist, longer when not held in a ponytail.

This triggered something, as it seemed as if Caroline was going to finally awaken fully when she opened her eye again and moved her arms. This was only to push at his own arm, a movement as if she was telling him to buzz off.

He was beginning to get angry himself now. Chase spared a glance upwards, seeing Jinja's disappointed shake of her head and the smirk stretching her lips. He wouldn't be defeated. He began unzipping the sleeping bag more, letting in the cold air the fabric had formed a barrier against.

The female shivered, grabbing at the loose top and trying to pull it around her. Chase kept his grip on it, the bandaged hand's attempts proving useless. If she wasn't in this tired state, she would have been able to yank it out of his hands. He completely unzipped the bag, throwing the flap so that Caroline's body was exposed. Oh, she was going to be angrier than a Monsuno without breakfast.

She braced against it, curling up into herself to keep in body heat. She was really determined to go back to sleep. Chase played his final card, for the others had failed.

"I'm going to turn you from Rapunzel to Sleeping Beauty in point - oh - four seconds if you don't _get up_!"

Caroline smirked, but didn't make an attempt to rise. Chase was readily prepared to fulfill his promise, and very close to doing so, when she slowly began to rise, the irritation directed at Chase hiding under a sleeping grin. She popped her shoulder, meeting his eyes that were watching her.

"What? Not going to go through with your threat?" Caroline slyly asked, her voice croaking from lack of use.

Chase furrowed his brow, huffed, "You ruined it."

"Wow, talk about a let down," Caroline murmured, standing to pack.

Chase quickly rose, reaching to grab his own bag and waiting for Caroline to finish packing. He met Jinja's gaze.

"What?" He glared.

"Nothing," Her voice was laced with mischief, "Though, I think we were all waiting for you to go through with the promise. Even little supposed Sleeping Beauty."

Chase opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Caroline made her way over with a clearly messily - packed bag.

"Ready, Prince Charming?" She said it so plainly, as if it wasn't anything, but Chase still felt the blush return from the name.

Dax was laughing when he joined them as they began to head toward their destination, with Bren leading the way with the Core Tablet's GPS. Though, Beyal was clueless on the matter.

"Who is this Sleeping Beauty you speak of?" The monk finally asked.

"I thought you got him to watch all the Disney movies," Jinja spoke to Caroline.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "He got really into the movie."

"How does that explain it?" Bren looked up.

"He was passed out asleep within the first few minutes," Caroline sighed.

It was about then when Chase, who was walking a few paces behind the female with Dax, sped up. He swiftly gripped Caroline's arm, stopping her trek and twisting her around.

"Wh-"

Before she could speak, the black - haired boy planted a previously promised kiss on her. It lasted barely a second, and he released her arm and continued on as if nothing had happened. Caroline took a moment to recooperate and he felt a rough shove as she walked past him.

"Chase, 1. Caroline, 0."


End file.
